


Human Marvels

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pie, Revolving doors are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: Cas gets stuck inside a revolving door. Need I say more?





	Human Marvels

       Dean had stopped to get pie. He’d only been gone for about five minutes. When he came out, Cas was no longer sitting in the car. He looked across the street to see Castiel walking inside a revolving door. The angel was walking in circles, round and round, making no attempt to either go in or come out.

       ‘Cas, what’re you doing?’

       The angel looked up with a confused expression.

       ‘I can’t seem to stop.’ He said, continuing to walk in circles.

       ‘What do ya mean you can’t stop? Just......stop.’

       He stopped, halfway between the street and the lobby.

       Dean rolled his eyes. ‘That’s not what I meant.’

       Cas started walking again.

       ‘Stop. Stop. Stop. I said stop.’ He reached in and pulled Cas out as the angel walked past. ‘You look like a mill donkey.’

       Castiel looked pleased. ‘Thank you.’

       ‘What?’

       ‘Donkeys are one of the few creatures that can see us.’

       ‘Donkeys can see angels.’ Dean repeated.

       ‘Yes.’

       Not sure what he was supposed to do with this piece of information, he turned and started to walk back towards the Impala. ‘Let’s just go.’

       There was a flapping sound behind him and suddenly the angel was sitting shotgun. Dean almost dropped his pie.

       ‘Are we going now?’

       ‘Yeah. Yeah, we’re going.’

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, the 'donkeys can see angels' bit is a refrence to a story in the Bible called Balaam's Donkey which says the donkey could see the angel but his master could not.


End file.
